


Haunted

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fine line between love and insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this came to be. I feel bad for writing this. Subaru is so sweet yet this drabble makes me sound like…well, Seishirou. Go figure.

He felt it. The presence of Seishirou. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way.   
 _  
Seishirou is gone…_  

Yet he felt at any moment, the much stronger arms would encircle themselves around his broad but smaller shoulders, pulling him backward until his back was pressed to Seishirou’s muscular chest. 

Then the smooth voice would whisper his name in a way that froze everything around them, leaving many baffled by what his true motive was. “Subaru-kun is very pretty, like a fragile Japanese doll.” 

His cold breath would breathe down Subaru’s neck, making him shiver but not because he was cold, but because he knew and feared he wouldn’t be able to resist whatever Seishirou would have him do. 

He was like a slave, but an eager slave, eager to do whatever sinful deed, just to please this heartless man. Just one command and he knew he would do it in a heartbeat. 

 _I’m not your puppet…_  

He knew it was a lie. 

 _Stop manipulating me…_  

Subaru touched his face gently, feeling two streams of tears flowing gently down his tired face. He hated himself for the lingering feelings he still had for the former assassin. He hated himself even more when he remembered he wasn’t able to whisper those final words to him. 

 _Is this how a heart breaks…?_  

He threw his head back gradually, staring up at the night sky, focusing on a group of stars all cluttered among themselves. He watched, thinking to himself pessimistically that those stars must be slowly dying. 

 _Just like me…_  

Subaru looked at his surrounding, finding himself all alone in this cold, empty place. But still he could feel that presence, not an intimidating one but also not a comforting one. The wind blew coldly against his skin like sharp needles. 

 _Stop haunting me Seishirou…_  

He broke down and cried, yearning for the touch from Seishirou. Yearning for everything and anything that was related to the dead Sakurazuka: his inhuman pleasures, his sadistic motives, his cryptic words… 

 _I’m so pathetic…_  

The wind continued piercing Subaru’s skin sharply as his cries intensified in the silent night. 

“Leave me alone, Seishirou!”


End file.
